Wedding Bells are Ringing
by ME132
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!wedding of aragorn and arwen! filled with fluff, dancing, drunk eomer and the twins have some embarrasing stories on the young couple...find out more inside! sry it took so long!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: how I wish I did but I don't own lord of the rings  
  
This story id dedicated to the coolest girl out there krystyna.I love getting ur reviews and talking to you!!! Thank you for reading my crazy fics!!!  
  
AN: this is the wedding of a/a.lots of fluff and like newly weds they are gonna be like REALLY in love..hee hee fluff all the way Oh ya.I know there are a lot of wedding fics out there, but in case ne other authors get offended. I wrote this story on my own..if there are common occurrences that are in other fics its entirely coincidental!!!!!!!!! So don't flame me!  
  
"You're not nervous?!" Eowyn spoke in disbelief.  
  
"She never gets nervous." Maranwe told the shocked shield maiden matter a factly.  
  
"Why be nervous?" Arwen said calmly, "It is my wedding day. I have never felt happier."  
  
Galadriel smiled at the reflection of her granddaughter in the mirror before them. She wore a deep purple gown, made with the finest silks and linens and she looked beautiful. Galadriel placed her hand over Arwen's and said, "And I can only imagine that that feeling of your will only increase as the day progresses."  
  
Arwen smiled softly at the Queen of Lothlorien and sighed happily. Only a little bit longer and her and Aragorn would be bound to one another until the end of time.  
  
Maranwe asking, "Now you cannot say that you are not even nervous for tonight", broke the soft silence she grinned mischievously and Eowyn blushed and went into a fit of giggles. Galadriel watched with an amused smile as Arwen scowled at her longtime friend.  
  
"Maranwe, you are no position to tease. I could just as easily torment you for being in that gown."  
  
The half elf glared at her mirror image. As the Maiden of Honor she had been forced to wear a dress. An article of clothing that hadn't been put on her body since before she left Imladris. But because it was Arwen's special day she would force herself through it for her. The long green gown was quite annoying and the only part Maranwe did like about the outfit was that her sword was still belted to her waist. Though the Maiden of Honor she was also required to show her military status as Captain of Gondor.  
  
Galadriel gave the young half elf an encouraging smile, "Though it is not to your liking, you look very beautiful."  
  
Eowyn grinned, "Now that you are in such unusual garments perhaps I can defeat you at sword play."  
  
"I doubt that." Maranwe replied, "If by chance there be an incident today where I must draw my sword, there is but one tie on my waist that needs to be undone and the skirt falls. I'm wearing breeches underneath." She said pointing to the belt resting on her hips.  
  
Arwen sighed and shook her head, "nothing is going to happen, but I thank you for being cautious."  
  
Outside the Citadel the bell sounded. Ten more minutes. Eowyn and Galadriel gave final good lucks and hugs and left to check final things, before getting in their ceremonial positions.  
  
For a few minutes Maranwe and Arwen stood in front of the mirror making minor adjustments to her wedding dress, "Arwen you look beautiful. Estel is going to faint right at the alter."  
  
Arwen let out a chuckle, "I hope he doesn't. Then what would we do?" turning to Maranwe she said, "You don't seem yourself today. Is there anything you wish to discuss before we leave?"  
  
Maranwe shook her head and spoke, "No. I am just as excited as you are. I have been waiting for this day since you meet him in the woods all those years ago." Arwen smiled softly, thankful for her friends encouraging words, "The day Estel fell off the cliff in Rohan I was mortified, " Maranwe continued, "Not for myself, but for you. I said to Theoden, 'He had his whole life ahead of him. After all of this he was going back home, to Rivendell, to Arwen.' You and Estel are my closest friends and you have been through so much. I am so happy to see you two finally together."  
  
The bell sounded again, signaling the King was ready and five more minutes. The two friends embraced before heading to the door.  
  
"Maranwe-" Arwen spoke shyly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am- just a little nervous about tonight."  
  
Ya I know the first chappie is crap.but itll get better quickly!!! I PROMISE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr..and its really getting dull that I have to type this EVERY time  
  
Maranwe and Arwen rounded the corner to the front entrance of the church to find Eowyn and Galadriel standing with Lord Elrond. He turned to see Arwen and his eyes shone with joy. He held out his arm to embrace his daughter. When they parted Elrond smiled, "you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Ada."  
  
"Everything is in order." Eowyn said. She looked at Arwen and wondered how on Middle earth she could of despised her. She was so kind to everyone and her and Aragorn were so in love.  
  
Arwen nodded and took her bouquet of flowers from the White Lady. A glint of sadness appeared in her eyes before she said, "I just wish my mother was here."  
  
Galadriel put a comforting hand on her granddaughters shoulder, "Your father and I will tell her every detail to the point where she could have been."  
  
Maranwe gave Arwen a quick hug, then looked her in the eyes, "just think, any moment now the music will start playing and you will be walking down the aisle to begin years of happiness by your loves side." She paused, " Arwen. You're getting married to the man you love. Finally. After all these years. Can it be any better than that?"  
  
Arwen smiled happily, "No. It really can't. Can it?" she took a deep breath and faced the door.  
  
Meanwhile inside the church Gandalf stood at the alter and said, "I welcome you all to the long awaited wedding of King Aragorn Elessar Telcontar to Princess Arwen Undomiel of Imladris." The crowd applauded and a trumpet began to play. From the side entrance Faramir, Legolas and Gimli walked in and stood side by side at the alter as the King's witnesses. Gandalf then continued, "I introduce to you, the ruler of Gondor and Arnor, King Elessar."  
  
Everyone in the hall stood as many trumpets played and Aragorn walked up before the alter.  
  
From outside the church Maranwe jumped up and down to peek in the small window, "Estel-" she jumped, "just entered, " she jumped again, "Oh wow." She said breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Arwen spoke, "What is it?"  
  
Maranwe jumped one last time and smiled, "He looks good."  
  
The butterflies in his stomach multiplied as Aragorn stood at the bottom of the steps. He spotted Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin in the crowd and gave them a quick smile. Violins began to play and the church doors opened slowly. Beside the King, Faramir grinned as he watched Eowyn walk down the aisle with Galadriel. They both wore blue gowns and Faramir was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He extended his arm to her, as Gimli did the same for Galadriel, though the dwarf was blushing quite a bit and escorted her up the three stairs. Eowyn flashed him a loving smile and squeezed his arm tightly.  
  
Aragorn looked up again as Maranwe appeared at the door. He heard Legolas beside him stifle a laugh at the sight of their close friend in a dress. She gave the Prince of Mirkwood a quick glare and the bowed before Aragorn, as she was supposed to. When she stood she smiled and spoke softly in elvish, "I wish you two the best of luck, friend." Maranwe then accepted Legolas's arm and they stood beside Gandalf and looked to the church entrance.  
  
Aragorn took one last deep breath and turned as the beautiful elvish flutes began to play and Arwen appeared before him. Aragorn stared at her in awe as everyone in the church faded and it was just a heavenly vision coming towards him. He had never seen her more beautiful than she looked now. Her hair was pulled up halfway, a few braids here and there were draped in her long dark brown hair, and a few loose wavy tresses hung around her face.  
  
Arwen made eye contact with him immediately and gave him a shy smile, obviously a little embarrassed about how he stared in disbelief and awe at her. But she herself couldn't help but stare at him. Maranwe was right, he did look good. The best velvets and linens adorned his body. His crystalline eyes shone just as bright as the Evenstar that hung at his throat. She then suddenly realized that she was standing at the front of the aisle before Aragorn. Her father kissed her cheek and slowly placed her hand in Aragorn's before stepping away. Arwen sighed happily as Aragorn smiled at her. They gazed into one another's eye for a moment, anticipating the special moment that was about to happen to them, before Arwen took his arm and they walked up the three steps together.  
  
Did ya like it?????????? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope don't own lotr.yet..mwahahahahaha  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Chelsea.who can do 2 things right in her life.describe wedding chapels.and give kickass bday presents!!!!  
  
The stained glass in the windowpanes was colorful and bright and let in the sunlight to brighten the beautiful church. Making it look like the Valar themselves were here to witness this day-but it was nothing compared to the beauty Arwen was who stood before him. Aragorn took a shaky breath and turned to see Gandalf who was awaiting him and Arwen at the top of the stairs. Arwen turned and handed her bouquet of flowers to Maranwe and faced the front again.  
  
The elderly wizard nodded to each of them before his voice went booming throughout the church, his long speech on the importance of love and how lucky Aragorn and Arwen were to find each other went on for many minutes. While talking Gandalf noticed the impatient faces of the couple before him, so he quickly wrapped up his speech. He then turned to Aragorn and said, "Aragorn. After long years of love, are you ready to accept and take the duties of a husband. And stay by Arwen's side. Loving her with all your heart until the end of your days?"  
  
Aragorn squeezed Arwen's hand tightly and said, "I do."  
  
Gandalf smiled and turned to Arwen, "And Arwen. After long years of love, are you ready to accept and take the duties of a wife. And stay by Aragorn's side. Loving him with all your heart until the end of your days?"  
  
The elven princess looked deeply into her love's eyes, "I do."  
  
Gandalf nodded and looked out to the audience, "On request, the King wanted to say a few words." He then stepped to the side next to Lady Galadriel. Arwen smiled shyly, she was not expecting this. Apparently nobody else was either; whispers were spread throughout the hall and wedding party. Eowyn turned to Maranwe and gave her a confused look. The half elf just shrugged in reply and turned back to Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Aragorn gently took his beloved's hands and placed them protectively on his chest. He drew in a deep breath before speaking, "As my gift to you, I give you the kingdom of Gondor, to sit beside me as Queen. And more importantly, I give you my heart." Arwen's eyes shone brightly as he continued, "I know that my gift to you, greatly compares in comparison for what you haven given up for me. But I will do anything in my power to make you happy. Because you have made me the happiest man, elf, hobbit or dwarf alive for giving me this." He said touching the Evenstar that hung at his throat. Arwen felt her breath hitch as shining tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Aragorn gave her a knee weakening smile as he kept speaking, "I love you with all my heart Arwen. And nothing means more to me in the world than you." He reached his hand up to gently cup her cheek. She smiled through teary eyes and held his hand against her face, "You are my shining Evenstar, my life, my everything." He spoke. From behind Aragorn Maranwe watched as a single tear slid down her friends' cheek, "I love you Arwen."  
  
Aragorn used his thumb to gently wipe away the lone tear. He watched Arwen regain her composure and whisper, "I love you too Aragorn."  
  
"Dammit-" Maranwe muttered under her breath. She quickly wiped her wet eyes before anyone else saw, "I never cry." She thought. She watched Gandalf turn to her and nod.  
  
"Bring forth the ring Maranwe." The elderly wizard spoke kindly. Maranwe stepped forward and handed the gold ring to Arwen giving her an encouraging smile. Arwen smiled in return and slowly slid the band onto Aragorn's ring finger.  
  
Gandalf's lips curled upward and he turned to Legolas, "And you Legolas." The blonde elf gave Aragorn the beautiful mithril ring. The king pressed a kiss to the shimmering wedding band. Arwen looked down with shaky breath and a pounding heart as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. Aragorn took a deep breath and looked up to Arwen's face. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he mistook her for Luthien in the woods. But she was even more breathtaking than Tinuviel. Her face was glowing, eyes shimmering. He just stared at her in awe. It was only her he saw, the scenery around her had vanished into nothing.  
  
In the distance he could faintly hear Gandalf say, "And then with the power within me, I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
A huge smile appeared on Arwen's face as she heard the words she had been awaiting to hear for decades. She felt Aragorn wrap his arms around her waist and they slowly leaned in until they shared the most passionate kiss, and their first as husband and wife. The audience rose in a thunderous applause and cheered. Eowyn felt Faramir squeeze her hand as she turned to him and smiled. Galadriel watched as Maranwe whistled loudly as her green eyes shone with tears. Aragorn gently pulled away and brushed his wife's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Happy melda?" He asked her,  
  
She nodded as tears streamed down her face, "I couldn't be more so." She turned as suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Arwen came face to face with her lifetime friend, "Maranwe!" she spoke, "You're crying! You never cry!"  
  
Maranwe smiled and handed her flowers, "I know. I'm just so happy for you Arwen. My emotions are a little out of control."  
  
Arwen smiled at her until she realized her and Aragorn had to leave. She took her husbands strong arm and they shared one more quick kiss before heading down the aisle.  
  
Ya!!! Chappie 3 is here!!! The next one..THE RECEPTION!!!!! WAHOO!!! DANCING FOOD YA!!!! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY FLUFF!!!! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Nope still don't own lotr..  
  
A little while later at the outdoors reception all the guests anxiously awaited the arrival of the bride and groom. Eowyn glanced over to the seat next to her where Maranwe sat, "I saw that your eyes weren't as dry as you thought they would be during the ceremony."  
  
Maranwe looked at the White Lady of Rohan and grinned, "It was Estel's speech. He did not say it during the rehearsal; no one knew about it except Gandalf, it was so beautiful."  
  
"It really was. I felt myself get teary. I hope when I have my wedding it is just as beautiful." Eowyn said.  
  
Maranwe smiled and kept a mental note to speak to Faramir about him making a speech. Though they were not yet engaged, she knew that Eowyn and Faramir were sure to be wed. Suddenly Gandalf appeared at the end of the path, "Ladies and gentlemen, elves, dwarfs and hobbits of all lands. I introduce to you for the first time King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel." Everyone stood and clapped as the happy couple came around the corner. Aragorn had a grin from ear to ear and Arwen's face was beaming as they went to the middle of the dance floor. A beautiful waltz began to play as Estel and his Evenstar spun around the floor.  
  
"Do you remember that Midsummer's Eve long ago when Maranwe had to "test" your dancing skills before I danced with you?" Arwen asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn pressed his forehead against her own, "How could I forget? For that was the night that I gave you this, " he said, glancing to the Ring of Barahir on her finger, "And it was also the same night-"  
  
"You said those three precious words to me." Arwen finished, she felt herself becoming lost in his blue eyes, "I love you." She murmured.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
From the table, Maranwe was also remembering that night long ago. She smiled to herself and realized she would never stay up late with Arwen again, planning a strategy to keep her father's suspicions down. There was no more hiding how much Estel and Arwen really loved each other. They were now wed and everyone knew of their love. She stole a quick glance to Lord Elrond, a table away. He was smiling happily and he had finally realized that his only daughter would only be happy with Estel. In a small way, Maranwe was almost sad, all the times of running around and hiding and trying to keep their love a secret were over. Nevertheless, her happiness overtook everything. She knew that her, Arwen and Estel would have many more memories made throughout the rest of her life. Moreover, she would always remember her times in Imladris fondly.  
  
The half-elf was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she heard laughter. Looking to the dance floor she saw why. Apparently, Aragorn had caught Arwen off guard when he had dipped her for the finale of the dance. It being such a sudden act had caused Arwen to shriek and wrap her arms tightly around her husband's neck. Maranwe laughed as her friend blushed appropriately and the couple stood as once again everyone applauded. They quickly made their way to the table and took their seats between Legolas and Maranwe.  
  
"Arwen, I have never seen you dance so gracefully." Maranwe joked. Arwen smiled as Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, saying a quick, 'I love you', "Maranwe, it is my wedding day. Not even your teasing could put me in a foul mood."  
  
She then turned and returned the kiss to Aragorn, holding his face gently, "I love you too." Aragorn smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. They pulled back suddenly as all the guests cheered, clinking their forks against their glasses.  
  
A table away Pippin stood, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" within a few moments every guest from Lady Galadriel to Frodo was chanting along with the small hobbit. Arwen felt herself blush shyly, suddenly realizing how many guests she had insisted to Aragorn that come. She turned to Aragorn quickly as he shrugged and said.  
  
"You invited them all." Before pressing his lips against her own. Once again the crowd cheered and festive music broke out from the orchestra to begin a wonderful magical night.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: sry its soooooooo short...but I had a lot of homework and I wanted to update at least a little..HEY!!! I have a big favor to ask all readers..i only have a couple more chapters after this and then I got MAJOR writers block!!!! I am out of plot ideas!!! If u got ne!!! put them in the review!! It would be most appreciated!!! Next chapter coming soon..the drunk eomer arrives....hee hee. 


	5. chapter 5

AN: if the last chappie confused you at all with that whole talk with a/a during their wedding dance..just read my fic, A Mischievous Midsummers Eve..that will explain all  
  
I don't own lotr  
  
As the joyful music played at the reception of King Elessar and Queen Undomiel couples began to drag their reluctant lover out to the floor. One of them being Eowyn and Faramir. Legolas laughed heartily as he watched the sheildmaiden pull the young steward out to the floor.  
  
"You love me don't you?" Eowyn teased with a smile as she pulled at his arms.  
  
"Of course I do love. But you know I can't dance." Faramir protested.  
  
Eowyn huffed, "You can too dance! The grace you have in swordplay could only be achieved by being talented in dance. You my Lord Faramir are just too shy." She gave his arms a sharp tug as she got him on the dance ground, "If you are to be with a woman of the Rohirrm you need to be more outgoing."  
  
Faramir gave her a cocky grin, "Outgoing? Or just crazy?"  
  
The White Lady scowled, but paid no mind since they were dancing.  
  
Maranwe and Arwen turned abruptly as they felt a tap on each of their shoulders. They found Merry and Pippin standing behind their chairs shyly.  
  
"Hello Pip, Merry." Maranwe spoke, nodding to each of them, "You two having fun?"  
  
"Yes!" Pippin spoke quickly.  
  
There was a slight pause before Merry said, "Um-- Pippin and I-were wondering-"  
  
"If-if-wecouldhavethisdance!" the young Took blurted out as both of their cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
Merry suddenly snapped his head up looking to Aragorn, "That is if Strider-er Aragorn-er King Ele-His majesty wouldn't mind being separated from his new bride."  
Maranwe and Arwen turned to each other and smiled, "We would be delighted!"  
The carefree and happy Merry and Pippin returned. Their faces lit up as huge smiles adorned their faces.  
  
Merry looked to Aragorn again, "Is that all right with His majesty."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Please Merry. Aragorn or Strider is fine. Moreover, yes, go and dance with Arwen. That is her decision, not mine." Merry nodded.  
  
Arwen turned to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, "I will return shortly my love." She spoke close to his face.  
  
Aragorn grinned and kissed her on the mouth, "Go and dance. Master Meridoc will not wait forever."  
  
Arwen smiled and her and Maranwe took Merry and Pippin's hands and they went out to the dance floor.  
  
"Well that is not something you see everyday." Legolas said. Aragorn laughed as Legolas continued, "It is quite a sight to see to hobbits spinning around the dance floor with two elvish maidens, twice their size." Aragorn nodded and picked up his mug of ale to drink.  
  
Unexpectedly Eomer appeared behind them and spoke loudly, "Well ONE of them wont be a maiden for much longer." He said with a wink to the groom.  
Aragorn choked on his beer and sputtered the drink back into the mug, coughing at Eomer's sudden words.  
  
The King of Rohan and Legolas laughed, "Aragorn." Legolas spoke, "Backwashing into your glass is not the most proper manner for your wedding."  
  
Aragorn gave a slight grin, "I beg your pardon. But Eomer's words were a little-out of the blur."  
  
Eomer laughed rowdily and clapped his fellow king on the back. Aragorn smiled and noticed that the King of the Mark had already had a little too much to drink, even so early in the party.  
  
"It's all good Aragorn my friend. It is obvious that you love her. Therefore, everything will go fine. If ya' know what I mean?" Legolas gave Aragorn an amused grin, obviously catching onto Eomer's slightly intoxicated state.  
  
"Yes. Of course Eomer." Aragorn said, slightly embarrassed by Eomer's openness on the subject.  
  
The Lord of the Mark pulled out a chair and fell onto the seat, "Now Aragorn, " he said, pointing a sluggish finger towards him, "By my educated guess, you're gonna leave during the party?" he gave the king a nudge with his elbow, "A little impatient are we eh'? Now, let me give you a word of advice." he then spoke with slurred speech, "There are different ways you can-"  
  
"EOMER!" Aragorn said quickly, not wanting to hear any more on the matter. He did not need anyone else's advice on his and Arwen's plans for that night. When the time came they would both be ready. The king placed a hand on his drunken friends shoulder, "As much as I appreciate your help, shouldn't you be paying attention to your sister? For I believe she is dancing with the young steward right now."  
  
Eomer darted lazy eyes around until he spotted his sister on the dance floor, "FARAMIR!" he yelled groggily, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"  
  
Aragorn was relieved as he watched Eomer stumble towards the couple. "Will you be all right?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes. I just hope Faramir sees Eomer before it's too late."  
  
There ya go another chappie..i got another one on the way.maybe 2.cant member.but then ill need your guys help!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I how I wish I did but I do not own lotr  
  
This chapter is dedicated to legolas_lover.. whose review got me off my butt to go type another chapter!!!!!!  
  
Recap: Drunken eomer just ran after faramir  
  
Within a few minutes Faramir ran back to the table and sat down, "It's just my luck that I should love a woman with an overprotective brother."  
  
Aragorn handed his friend an beer, "Try loving a woman with TWO overprotective brothers, AND an angry father not approving because I am not of the same race. Then, " he dipped his mug to Faramir, "run and complain to me."  
  
The young steward sighed, "You win."  
  
Eowyn then walked to the table. Turning ever so often to glance at Eomer, "Is my brother--drunk?" she asked.  
  
"Just-a tad." Aragorn replied.  
  
Eowyn faced the king mortified, "Oh no! He didn't try to make a point on something did he?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "He was about to tell us the detailed ways of love making before Aragorn had had enough."  
  
Eowyn covered her face in shame, as Faramir stifled a laugh from beside her, "Oh Valar! Aragorn, I apologize for my brother. You know he's normally not like this."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I know. Eomer is a fine man-when he is sober. There is no need for apologies."  
  
Faramir frowned, "Whether your brother is drunk or not Eowyn, he still tries to kill me every time we are together."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "We wont have to worry about him, --at least for the rest of the night." Faramir's brown eyes questioned for what she had done, "I just told him off. He'll leave us alone."  
  
Faramir grinned and cupped Eowyn's pale cheek, "You work miracles love."  
  
Eowyn blushed and leaned towards his face, "Only for you Faramir." She whispered before kissing him gently.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the couple and turned to see Arwen returning. However, to his surprise she took her seat on his lap instead of the chair next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "Miss me?"  
  
"As always." He replied placing his hands on her hips.  
  
Maranwe then returned taking Arwen's vacant seat, "Pippin!" she called back to the young hobbit, "You are a fantastic dancer, and don't let Merry tell you otherwise."  
  
Arwen's lips curled upwards, "Hmm. Yes, speaking of Merry." She turned to Aragorn again and held his face in her palms, "I believe he is a better dancer than you." She teased.  
  
"I see." Aragorn spoke lowly, "Am I going to have to redeem myself?"  
  
"Yes. Very quickly." Arwen said with a kiss to his nose.  
  
"Quickly it is then." He said with a growl. Before Arwen could say a word, he had swept her off her feet and carried her to the dance floor.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen shrieked as he began spinning her around when he had reached the floor, "Put me down! Stop! Arag-" he shrieks were quickly silenced as Aragorn drew her breath away in a fiery kiss. Onlookers watched as Arwen went limp in his arms from the power of his the kiss. Aragorn smiled and continued to gently spin his wife around the floor.  
  
"Aragorn?" Arwen asked softly, "Do you like the married life?"  
  
Aragorn gave her a soft smiled, "Indonya, I would love any life as long as it is with you. Especially a married one." He slowly put Arwen down and wrapped his arms around her slender.  
  
Arwen tied her hands behind his head and continued to dance, "I'm so happy Estel." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily, "We have all these wonderful years ahead of us."  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on Aragorn's face, "We have a wonderful night ahead of us as well." He spoke lowly in her ear.  
  
Arwen giggled and nodded furiously into his shirt. From the table Maranwe saw her friend hide her blushing face in her husbands' tunic. Eowyn and her watched dreamily as Estel lifted Arwen's chin in his tow fingers and gently press his lips against her own. From beside her Maranwe heard Eowyn sigh happily.  
  
"One day I hope Faramir and I are in as much love as they are." She said.  
  
Maranwe smiled, "You and Faramir may have only been together a few short months, but believe me my lady Eowyn. You will marry that man." She turned back to the happy couple dancing, "You just need to remember that they have been in love for decades. Longer than you have even been alive. Take a word of advice from me Eowyn. I have seen Estel and Arwen's relationship from day one. You and Faramir are on the way to just a good a marriage as those two."  
  
Eowyn smiled in appreciation "Thank you Maranwe. That means a lot coming from you."  
  
The Maiden of Honor looked at the White Lady of Rohan questionably, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, " Eowyn started, "Aragorn has told me so many stories on how you have helped his and Arwen's relationship and how you always told Arwen to have hope. In addition-well, you've been there for Faramir and I., so my guess is that you truly know what you are talking about."  
  
Maranwe smiled and gave Eowyn a quick hug. When she pulled back she said, "Then with my guess; you tow will be married by the end of the year."  
  
A slight blush appeared on Eowyn's cheeks, "You really think so?"  
  
Maranwe winked, "I know so."  
  
AN: hey ppls!!!!! Im sorry but this may be the last chapter for a little while.im outta plot ideas.some reviewers forgot to help me ¬_¬..lol im just kidding..but I do need plot ideas!!!!!!!!!!! Help help help!!! Then review!!! And then go read the same woman by rose arwen padme!!!! It's a really good fic!!!! BUT SHE HAS TO UPDATE!!!!! AAARGGGHHH!!! 


	7. chapter 7

AN: sorry its been such along time since I've updated this story...I know u were really excited about this...I still don't really know what I'm doing with this story, but well see what happens ^_^  
  
I would like to thank my cousin ~ME's cousin...der for letting me borrow her story a conflict of honor...which I suggest all of you read or you wont fully appreciate this chapter ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RECAP: Aragorn and Arwen are out dancing now.  
  
A little while later Faramir returned with Gimli from a conversation at another table." Are Elladan and Elrohir really Arwen's brother?" he asked Maranwe.  
  
"Yes, " she said slightly puzzled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
The steward wrapped his arm around Eowyn's shoulder, "Because they speak so highly of her. It hardly sounds like elder brother to me." Eowyn turned to him smiling and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
Maranwe laughed, "Well they are her brothers. Elladan and Elrohir really care for their little sister. The three of them are very close."  
  
"Very close indeed." A sarcastic voice spoke from behind them. Faramir, Legolas, Eowyn, Gimli and Maranwe all turned as Elladan and Elrohir approached them. They took the king and queen vacant seats, as everyone stared questionably at them.  
  
"What are you implying by that remark?" Maranwe asked the twins, curious to hear what they had to say about the matter.  
  
Elladan smiled, "We are implying that we are so close with our baby sister that we have a little secret that even YOU Maranwe do not know." He said poking her in the nose.  
  
Maranwe blushed and narrowed her eyes at Elladan, "Arwen has told me everything. The only way she would of kept something from me is if you-" her green eyes sparkled with realization, "blackmailed her." She spoke slowly.  
  
Eowyn raised an amused eyebrow, "I would much enjoy to hear this story continued."  
  
Everyone else at the table nodded and leaned in towards the brown haired twins. Elladan smiled, "This is a wonderful little story you can all tell you grandchildren about the king and queen of Gondor, BEFORE they took the throne."  
  
"BEFORE the War of the Ring." Elrohir added with a grin.  
  
"Once upon a time," Elladan began, "there was a little elven princess who was in love with a mortal. And, this human loved the princess very much. However, her father did not approve of their love, but deep down he knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. So he made Estel promise that he would-," Elladan paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words; "-keep his sword in his sheath until they were wed." he spoke with an amused tone.  
  
Maranwe burst into laughter and Eowyn flushed madly and even more so when Faramir turned her towards him and kissed her fully on the mouth.  
  
Legolas stared at his life long friends blankly, "I am sure the Lord of Rivendell used those exact words." He spoke with a little more than sarcastic tone.  
  
The twins smiled and continued with their story, "So years went by and Aragorn and Arwen fell even more in love and their relationship flourished. And keeping that promise became harder and harder. So this tale my friends is about a conflict the two lovers had."  
  
Elladan nodded, "A conflict of honor." Taking a breath he said, "It's a lover's frustration you might say, you are ready to fully consummate in your relationship but there is that barrier keeping you from breaking your word."  
  
"Well one night," Elrohir began, "Elladan and I were walking through the woods trying to find some lost arrows and we happened to intrude on a rather intimate moment between our sister and Estel." Seeing the shocked faces on the people around then the twins smiled.  
  
"Not THAT intimate." Elladan said with a laugh, "But just enough so we could tease them. Therefore, we trotted by and tormented Aragorn that he was losing his nerve. We never thought he would take it literally! Nevertheless, we had a good laugh teasing them that is for sure."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Well, it seems someone had been very naughty." Elladan spoke, amused.  
  
The two young lovers sprang apart like scared rabbits. They jerked their heads towards the voices as they saw the twins emerge from the forest's edge. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank the Valar it was only you two. I though for sure it was Elrond, about to kill me for what I was doing-"  
  
"Wait a minute, what were you doing?" Elrohir interrupted.  
  
"We only saw the two of you kissing, but we weren't aware that you were to be participating in OTHER activities." Elladan added, making a face.  
  
"We weren't doing that at all!" Arwen protested  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Maranwe hid her face in shame, "I thought I was the only one that teased Arwen so terribly."  
  
Elladan smiled, "From what we gathered later from our sister, they apparently had a little argument after we left. We felt terrible that we were the cause, but we knew that the two of them would be in love all over again within a day.  
  
Eowyn stared at the twins shocked, "I have never heard that Aragorn and Arwen have had a fight before!"  
  
Elladan smiled, "They haven't really, this was just a minor disagreement, we are not sure what the reason was about fully though."  
  
Elrohir smiled, "But as we were saying, the next morning our father informed us that there was to be party that night in honor of Estel's' safe return from doing—whatever rangers do."  
  
Elladan then took over, "We went to go find Arwen to inform her, but we couldn't find her anywhere. We ended up waiting outside her room for the longest time, but we being impatient elves gave up and went off to find Estel instead."  
  
"As we headed towards his room we were stopped dead in our tracks at the sight we saw!" Elrohir spoke, over dramatizing the entire thing with exuberant hand motions. Faramir gave him a wary look and discreetly slid the elf's wine goblet to the other side of the table. Eomer was not the only one who had had too much wine this evening.  
  
"What did you see?" Eowyn asked, eyes wide with anticipation, whether this was a true story or one that the twins had made-up to entertain the guests, it did not matter to her.  
  
"We saw-"  
FLASHBACK  
  
The twins raced into the corridor that held Estel's bedroom, only to find Aragorn and Arwen leaving his room hand in hand, the biggest, giddy smiles on their faces.  
  
The twin's mouths dropped to the floor. "She wouldn't?" Elrohir stated.  
  
"She would." His brother finished.  
  
"They didn't?"  
  
"They did."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The table burst out into laughter. "There is no way!" Maranwe cried, "Arwen would have told me FOR SURE if her and Aragorn had—had—fully consummated before they were wed!" her face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly, "Now I know that that cannot be true. Aragorn keeps his word, he promised Elrond he would—keep his sword in his sheath." He grinned at the strange way of putting it, "And therefore Aragorn will keep that promise---until tonight."  
  
The rest of the table blushed uncomfortably and shifted in their seats. "Where are the two lovebirds anyway? "Faramir asked, "Did they really take Eomer's advice and leave early? One would think they would say goodnight to us in the least." Faramir said, looking around trying to spot the new couple.  
  
Elrohir shrugged, which was a graceful act, even from an elf like himself, "But back to the story." He said.  
  
"We were absolutely appalled that Aragorn broke his promise to our father, so unbeknownst to him, we followed the two of them waiting for a proper time to question Estel's actions."  
  
"Luckily for us," Elrohir said, "we didn't have to wait for long. Gilrean, Aragorn's mother came by soon after requesting Arwen's help on party plans."  
  
Elladan smiled, "That woman was perhaps of on the nicest people I have ever met, Valar rest her soul." The twins, Legolas and Maranwe made the sign for peace on their chest, out of respect for those who could not be here today.  
  
"So we took this opportunity to ask Estel a few questions."  
  
"Simple, innocent questions."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The twins pounced on Aragorn, pinning him to the ground below. "Aragorn Elessar!! How dare you engage in THOSE activities before me!!" Elladan started.  
  
"Now you have to share every detail!" Elrohir spoke.  
  
"Even the most minuscule!" Elladan agreed.  
  
"Wait a minute—"  
  
"That's our SISTER!"  
  
"Don't tell us a bloody thing!"  
  
"We're going to kill you!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The table was pulled from their laughter as a strong voice roared.  
  
"Elladan!! Elrohir!! WHAT in Middle Earth are you talking about!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

W8  
  
AN: I am so glad that everyone liked that I took up writing this story again. It really is fun to write, but once again I have no idea where this story is going, so if you have any plot bunnies SEND THEM TO ME FOR THE SAKE OF THE SHIRE!!! :: takes deep breathe :: moving onto the next chapter!!!!  
  
True Evenstar: I think you know who the voice is  
  
Sareh: hee he, ya I was laughing at 'sword in sheath' too, and I wrote this! But about Maranwe and Legolas, I was originally thinking about having them get together. But then I got a better idea go here ( ) if you want to find out, my friend Sadie(bwitched83uk) and I co-wrote it  
  
Last Evenstar: FULLY DETAILED WEAPON!! O jeez...that is most amusing  
  
The Converted: don't throw spoons, its not very nice...:-p  
  
Queen Arwen: im glad you like the conflict of honor thing, thank my cousin, its her story  
  
Krystal: yes yes...he is VERY sexy...::drool::  
  
Strawberry-kiwi: im glad this didn't happen to me either, that would suck _  
  
Bwitched83uk: um...ok...im glad u like scones...I thought that would be kinda obvious, its like your most important character trait LOL!  
  
Undomiel: I was one of your favorites?? 0_o im glad u like this so much!  
  
ArwenEvenstarU: Yay! U are gonna keep reading!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir swallowed nervously. They knew whom that voice belonged to, and by the looks of horror on the other guests' faces, this was not going to be pretty.  
  
Elrohir put his palms together and looked to the sky, "Valar protect me." He whispered.  
  
"I promise I will never steal Elrohir's poetry to read to elf maidens again, if you just let me live." Elladan prayed.  
  
The twins gulped and slowly turned around to see the most horrifying of demons, the scariest of monsters, the one they had run screaming like little girls from when they were children—and full grown men. But lo! These were the sons of Elrond and they were going to stand their ground and run away no longer!  
  
"Hello Arwen." Elladan squeaked. "Nice wedding you're having."  
  
Arwen stood behind them with her hands on her hips, her face red with anger and embarrassment, "Elladan! Elrohir! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Entertaining the guests?" Elrohir spoke, half guessing.  
  
"What part of 'this story shall NEVER leave your mouths' did you not understand!!" she cried.  
  
Maranwe's eyes bulged, "Then its true?"  
  
Arwen turned to her best friend, "Yes it is true." She spoke exasperated.  
  
"Then, you—I mean—you are not a vir-"  
  
"Yes I am!!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"There goes my theory on her not wearing white today." Eomer whispered to Faramir, who nodded in return.  
  
The people at the table gave the Queen of Gondor a puzzled look, "But that doesn't make sense—"Eowyn spoke flustered, "The twins said that you and Aragorn—"she turned bright red and stopped herself from speaking any more, "I'll stop talking."  
  
Arwen hid her face in her hands and shook her head; "No no no!" she stepped towards her occupied chair and shoved Elladan off it, leaving him on a heap on the ground. "Let me explain." She started, "The story they tell is true, EXCEPT-"she glared daggers at each of her brothers. "for the part about Aragorn and I—making love." Arwen blushed at the thought that within a few hours, her and Aragorn would be doing just that. She blinked and turned back to her guests.  
  
"There is more to this story," she sighed, "Elladan and Elrohir just forgot to tell the rest."  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Elrohir exclaimed, "We did not forget! You interrupted us before we could finish!"  
  
"Interrupted you doing what?" Aragorn spoke, who was now joining them from getting wine at the bar for him and Arwen.  
  
Arwen took the glass that she was handed, "I interrupted them doing something that they swore they would never speak of again." She raised her eyebrow suggestively, hoping her husband would recall what she was speaking of.  
  
Aragorn stared at her questionably for a minute until realization dawned on him--along with a bright shade of red across his cheeks. "You don't mean—"  
  
"Yes I do mean." Arwen finished. She watched her king sit dumbfounded in the seat next to her which one of the twins quickly got up from; and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Turning to the faces staring at her she spoke, "As I was saying, my brothers did not finish the rest of the story." She took a sip of wine before continuing, "And even though I did not want anyone knowing this story in the first place I have no choice but to finish it, or you will all have the impression that I am some tavern wench."  
  
"Arwen!" Maranwe exclaimed, appalled that she would say such a thing.  
  
She was returned with a smile, "I was only fooling with you Maranwe." She turned to her husband and cocked her head worriedly, "Are you alright Aragorn?"  
  
The King of Gondor was sitting with his face in his hands, "I—I don't know."  
  
Arwen laughed merrily and pulled Aragorn's face towards her, pressing her lips against his own. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances, wondering why their sister had not killed them yet. She was hardly upset it seemed. Maybe her wedding had been the best time to tell this story to begin with.  
  
"How about now?" Arwen asked when she pulled away, leaving her hands on the side of his face, brushing the stubble there gently.  
  
Aragorn gave a weak smile, "A little better."  
  
"Good." She took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
(A little while later------)  
  
"So—you didn't---consummate?" Eowyn asked, hesitantly after Arwen had finished speaking.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Are you sure?" Eomer asked.  
  
"I think I would know!" Arwen cried defensively.  
"I still don't believe her." Elladan whispered to his brother.  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement, "I still think there is more to this story which we do not know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Do you think there is more to the story? Do you think that chapter sucked? I think it did, but I wanted to get something up for you guys, cause I don't like getting death threats in emails _ hee hee 


End file.
